


Young and sweet

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

When you thought about leaving your small home town and moving to New York when you were younger, you never thought about how hard it would be. Of course, you didn't, young people don't. But, at 21 after your grandfather had passed the summer before, leaving you plenty of money to make your dream come true (your grandfather always believed in you), you moved to New York.

You opened up your own little florist shop where you could 'play' with nature all day. You were one with all things nature. You quickly became popular for your beautiful arrangements that had that something, special. They almost seemed to take on a life of their own. You had a secret no other florist had.

You had the Mutant X gene. When you were just eight years old, you discovered you could make plants grow with the wave of your hand. Animals weren't afraid of you. The sun-kissed your skin. One with nature. Your parents told you to not take notice and be normal like your sister, like other children but your grandparents only encouraged it.

After a year of business blooming (get it?) and having the time of your life, disaster struck. You'd heard about the many invasions in New York but that had never put you off, the Avengers were always there to protect. Only, this was when they'd taken a break. The only one around was Ironman but he'd been silent since the big fight. He looked almost broken.

For the first time, New York relied on itself.

You did everything in your power to protect your little shop and those around you. You stood out on the street bringing trees and plants to life to fight. You used the wind to knock them around. You used the sun to blind them. You used nature to do your bidding.

"Holy SHIT!" A voice startled you.

You turned around, facing the only other 'superhero' around. Spiderman.

"Look out!" He shot some web behind you as you were knocked to the ground. He swung from his spot, shooting webs and flying through the air. "I got you!" He offered you his hand.

"Thank you."

You manipulate nature as he shot webs. The two of you side by side, fighting, defending New York like you were the only ones. You were, the only ones.

"Wow! You're amazing." Spiderman stood looking at you.

"Thanks." You blushed as you thanked him, brushing your hair back.

The stomping of multiple feet and shouting heading towards you drew your attention

"Crap! You better go," He said as he zipped off leaving you stood confused.

Why did you need to go? You'd just saved New York.

"Put your hands up and don't move!"

\-----------

After being arrested you were carted off to some unknown place. It definitely wasn't NYPD. You were left in a concrete room for hours, tears falling down your face. All you wanted to do was help others but instead, you were being treated like the bad guy.

"... Mr. Stark!" An annoyed voice burst through the door as it was thrown open, startling you.

"Why is she in handcuffs? Did she not, just save New York, single-handedly?" You stared at the door where none other than Tony Stark stood. "Hi." He smiled charmingly at you as he stepped into the room. "I'm Tony Stark."

You rolled your eyes at him. "No, shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Memories. That's what they were. The day Tony offered you a job as an Avenger, his way of saving you from being arrested and classed as a vigilante. The day you moved into the compound, started your new life. Memories. Like the day things changed... Again.

\----------

"Y/N, please, I need you to get to the compound." Tony pleaded with you over the phone.

You frowned as you quickly locked the door to your shop with your spare hand, trying to put your bag and coat on at the same time. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain, just... Please, Y/N, please- Kid?"

Kid. "Peter? Why's Peter there?" You frowned as you made your way down the street.

"Long, story... Wizard, go!"

"Wizard?" You stopped. "Tony, tell me what's going on!" You shouted.

"Okay. Big, alien kicking my butt. Wizard with a stone being kidnapped by squid, alien. Kid chasing squid alien. You, going to the compound and finding Rhodey."

"What?" Squid?

"NOW!"

\----------

"RHODEY!" You threw your bag over a chair pulling your apron strings open. "Rhodey... What's going on? Tony called me about some Wizard and... Alien... Stone?" You stared at the former Captain America slowly turning your gaze to Rhodey then the man that was the Hulk. "No!" You shook your head, turning around. "No. No. No."

"Wait! Y/N-" Rhodey ran in front of you to stop you from leaving. "Let me explain."

\----------

"Ah, a mutant." Thanos wrapped his hand around your body, trapping your arms as he lifted you from the ground. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting one of you before." He grinned down at you as he raised you in the air. "You're a beautiful thing, aren't you." He flicked his thumb over the vines that tended to grow around your body when you used your powers often.

"Please-" You gasped for air, feeling him squeeze his hold on you.

He chuckled shaking his head. "You're better than those, measly humans," He whispered. "But, you choose to fight for them, why?" He frowned at you, squeezing harder on you.

"Because... I'm better than them-" You squeezed your fists as hard as you could. "Please-" You weren't begging, you were calling.

Rustling from above and below Thanos' feet grew louder and louder as the trees and the Earth came to life. The tall trees turned on their roots and began growing towards you. Branches and vines wrapping around the evil as he tightened his grip on you. Snapping of branches and tightening of vines grew as the earth began to mound around his feet, pulling him with all their might.

"NOOO!" he growled out as his hold was ripped open by the force of the trees. It was too late.

"Steve?"

"SAM!"

"I am Groot."

Dust.

\----------

You woke up screaming. Those memories were always so real. They were ones you'd sooner forget but you couldn't.

"Miss Y/L/N, are you alright? You're showing signs of de-stress? Would you like me to notify Mr. Stark?"

You shook your head. "No, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'm fine, thank you... Hmm... Where is... Tony?" You asked as you swung your legs out of bed.

"In the kitchen, Miss Y/L/N, along with Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, and Sergeant Barnes."

You thanked her as you got to your feet and began making your way downstairs. Six months had passed since you had defeated Thanos. Six months of having everyone together, living in peace and harmony. You yawned as you walked into the kitchen, waving hello to the boys.

Tony watched you as you moved around the kitchen, smiling when he watched you wave your hand over the dying lilies in the vase that was on the countertop.

"Tony?" Steve nudged him.

"Hmm..." He turned around with a confused look. "What?"

Steve rolled his eyes muttering a doesn't matter before leaving the kitchen along with a bickering Sam and Bucky.

"What was that?" You asked sitting down next to him with your cup of coffee.

He shrugged ignoring your question. "So-" He took a deep breath. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. says you had another nightmare." You rolled your eyes nodding. Tony sighed placing his hand on top of yours. "Talk to me, Y/N. Please."

You shook your head smiling. "Tony Stark wants to share feelings... Ugh..." You joked as you stood to your feet. "Talk later, I gotta go open up." You smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bye."

Tony sighed as he raised his hand and placed his fingers over where you'd just kissed his cheek. Damn it, Tony. He knew he shouldn't be letting himself feel like this but the more time he spent not thinking about it, the more he just thought about it.

"Tony?" He jumped after a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to knock his coffee over. "Crap! Sorry, Mr. Stark, I thought, you, oh no, look at the mess, sorry, really, sorry." Peter blabbered as he tried to clean up the mess.

Tony sighed rolling his eyes. "Leave it, kid." He patted his shoulder before realizing it. "What are you doing here? Thought Aunt May only agreed to after school?"

Peter nodded. "She did, but Y/N's given me a weekend job in the shop." He beamed.

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter who still had a schoolboy crush on you. "She has?" Peter nodded taking a seat next to the billionaire. "I didn't take you as a flower boy, Parker?" He teased the youngest Avenger.

Peter shook his head quickly. "What? No. I'm only lifting boxes and sorting deliveries. Nothing girly."

"There's nothing girly about flowers, Peter. Without them, the human race wouldn't survive." You smiled as you walked into the kitchen. "Besides, Groot isn't girly." You reminded him of the 6ft something 'talking' tree that visited the compound along with the other Guardians of the Galaxy.

Peter shook his head. "Of course not, ma'am. I was just telling, Mr. Stark, about my job." He blushed looking down.

Tony nodded as he stood to his feet, taking the wet rag from your hand that you'd automatically picked up to start cleaning the spilled coffee. "I'll clean that." He smiled handing the wet rag to the kid, who just rolled his eyes as he took it. "Hmm... if you need someone to help move heavy, stuff I can-"

"Help? You? No offense, Tony but... I don't think I've ever seen you pick anything heavy up before." You giggled at Tony rolling his eyes.

He shook his head. "Smart-ass. No, I was gonna say, I'll build you a flower shopbot if you like." He grinned at you.

You covered your mouth as you giggled again. "Oh, that would be amazing. An Iron Man bot with a little flower crown and a pink, frilly apron. Every girl's dream." You laughed some more. "Thanks, Tony." You kissed his cheek before you walked over to Peter. "C'mon, kid, let's get going." You put your arm around his shoulders.

"I don't have to wear the apron, do I?" Peter asked with a worried look.

"No objections to the flower crown though, right?"

"WHAT?"

You burst out laughing as you entered the elevator. "Relax, Peter, I'm joking."

Tony smiled as he listened to the pair of you. God, your laugh was beautiful. Like you.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, you were at home. You lifted your bag onto your shoulder... again, walking out the elevator as you tried to juggle the books you had in your arms. You'd had a tiring, hard day. There just didn't seem to be enough hands to do the work you needed to at the minute, maybe you should take Tony up on his offer of a flower-bot. Maybe you could ask Tony to come to your shop and lift some heavy things... just so you could watch him get all sweaty and- no, stop!

You sighed deeply. All you wanted was to lay in a big bubble bath and cry.

"What the hell?" You frowned as something wet dripped on your head. As you looked up and took another step forwards, your foot slipped in a puddle you hadn't seen. "AHH!" You screamed and threw your arms out to stop yourself from falling, your books and bag going scattering everywhere.

The sound of glass smashing from the kitchen was heard along with the sound of running coming from the other side of the room.

"Y/N!" Steve was quick to catch you before you hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around you and hauled you into his chest, holding you as tight as possible, picking you up bridal style. "Are you okay?" He frowned as he walked you over to the bar and sat you down on top.

"What's with all the noise, Cap?" Tony walked out of the kitchen holding a couple of broken lilies in his hands as he walked towards you and Steve.

"Y/N almost broke her hip because there's a damn leak, Tony, that's what." Steve turned his body to face Tony as he placed both hands on his hips, giving Tony the classic Captain America look of disapproval.

"Speak for yourself, old man." You tapped his elbow with your foot smirking at him, making Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

Tony's eyes widened. "Shit, Y/N, are you okay?" He asked dropping the flowers and walking over to you.

You nodded smiling at him. "I'm fine, Tony... What happened to the flowers?" You frowned.

"Oh, the vase just fell to the floor-"

Steve rolled his eyes frustrated. "Forget the flowers!"

You wish you could. When you'd thrown your arms out to grab onto something, your mutation called for the lilies to help.

Steve frowned at the pair of you. "She could have hurt herself, Tony. Why is there a leak?" Steve asked.

He shrugged with his own frown. "I don't know. Do I look like, Mario?" He snapped.

"Who the hell is Mario?" Steve hadn't a clue what he was talking about which made you burst out laughing.

You covered your mouth with your hand as both men glared at you. "Sorry, the adult conversation going on." You snickered as you pushed yourself off the bar only to have Steve catch you before your feet touched the ground. "Steve." You sighed.

"You're going to your room and doing nothing for the rest of the night," He spoke as he began carrying you away.

"But-"

Steve shook his head. "No buts. And Stark, fix that damn leak."

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned around just in time to catch you laughing at him. He winked and smirked at you, making you blush and hide your face from him. Damn it, Tony, he thought as he felt his mouth go dry. What he'd give to be Steve right now. He sighed turning on the spot deciding what to do first.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. call a plumber." He sighed as he bent down and began to pick up the various books and your bag from the floor.

You sighed happily as you sank into your bathtub, dopey smile on your face as your body began to relax. You were thankful for Steve saving you from falling and hurting yourself but damn, you wished it had been Tony. Tony with his big hands grasping hold of your body and stroking your skin as he looked at you with those big, beautiful brown eyes.

You shook your head as you sat up in the tub more. This was stupid, it's Tony. You shouldn't be feeling like this. He doesn't. But, he's just so gorgeous and charming and funny... And sexy. Damn, he was sexy. His hands sent you wild. Thinking of the endless possibilities of what he could do with those digits.

Stroke a nipple. Tugging it. Kneading a breast. Add a flick of his tongue, slowly sucking it into his mouth, moaning as he tasted your flesh. Both hands squeezing your mounds as his teeth grazed your sensitive bud. His fingers trailing down your bare skin, running over your hip bones, disappearing between your legs, circling your clit-

"Fuck! Tony-" Your back arched as your fingers disappeared into your pussy. "Please, Tony-" You whimpered.

Tony's eyes widened as he watched what you did through the gap. He didn't mean to watch. He only came to drop your things off but as he went to leave he heard you gasp in what he thought was pain from the bathroom so he came to make sure you were okay. You were more than okay. His hand automatically went to the bulge in his pants, palming himself through his clothing as he watched your gloriously wet breasts bob up and down in the water as your hand moved between your legs.

The sudden ring of Tony's phone stopped all the actions in the room. Tony tried to grab his phone and leave as quickly as he could, bumping into your dresser and knocking a vase of flowers you had on top over. He cursed to himself, hoping he'd gotten out without you seeing but you did. Your eyes widened as you sank further into the water, embarrassed Tony had heard you pleasuring yourself to the thought of him. Hopefully, he didn't see, right?

"Fuck." Tony gulped for air as he leaned against the elevator wall.

What was wrong with him? You were half his age. He shouldn't be feeling like this... But damn, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever see, and he'd seen some sights in his life. You were just so beautiful, looking blissed out as you pushed your fingers in and out of your pussy. Your tits bouncing, covered in-

"Tony?" Tony jumped at the sound of Rhodey's voice. He stood looking at his friend confused by why he was just stood in the elevator.

"What?" Tony cleared his throat.

Rhodey raised his eyebrow. "Don't what me. You're the one just stood in here all, weird. What are you doing?" He frowned as he stepped in, his eyes still on Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Nothing... What are you doing?" He frowned.

Rhodey pointed to Tony, sighing at him. "Looking for you."

"Why?"

"To see, if you're coming to the meeting you promised you were on your way to an hour ago." Rhodey frowned.

Tony nodded. "Sorry, got distracted..." He sighed. "Wait... Couldn't you just call?" Tony asked creasing his brow.

Rhodey rolled his eyes again. Sometimes he questioned why he was still friends with Tony. "I did! You just, hung up on me, man. What were you doing? F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you were in Y/N's room... Tell me, you weren't doing what I think, you were-"

"NO!" Tony grunted.

"Good... Cause, that's just, nasty." Rhodey shivered at the thought. "Old enough to be her dad... Poor girl... Having your lingering gazes-"

"Shut up," Tony muttered as he left the elevator and walked into the meeting room. "So-"


	4. Chapter 4

As embarrassed as you were that Tony had seen you touching yourself, you were starting to miss him. It had been almost three full days since you had seen him. You were starting to worry about him but made sure to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. every morning and every evening how he was. You also ordered takeout and made sure it was taken down to him in the lab (where he'd been hiding away), double-checking with F.R.I.D.A.Y. he'd eaten it and you were glad to hear he had.

"WHAT, do you mean Wednesday is your earliest? You're meant to be an emergency mechanics!" You seethed down the phone. "You know what... FUCK YOU!" You snapped, slamming the phone down. "AGH! AH! AHHH!" You repeatedly hit the phone down relieving some of your anger.

"Y/N?" Peter peaked around the corner of your office wearing a worried look. He wouldn't admit out loud but you kinda scared him a little.

You took a deep breath nodding. "I'm okay, sorry." You sighed sitting down in your chair.

He frowned stepping in. "It's fine. Hmm, we've delivered the local, ones... what about the others?" He asked.

You shook your head frowning. "The mechanic can't get here until Wednesday... don't suppose you know how to fix an engine, do you?" You laughed tiredly, wiping your hand over your face.

Peter sighed shaking his head. "No... but I know someone who does." He smiled at you.

You shook your head. "I can't ask Tony, Peter. He'll be far too busy."

"To help you? Are you nuts? Y/N, Mr. Stark would literally drop saving the world for you." he smiled at you. You rolled your eyes shaking your head at the youngest Avenger. "I'm serious... look, I'll prove it."

"How, are you going to-" You sighed deeply as Peter ran out of the room. "Peter!" You shouted after him but it was no good, Peter was out the door before you knew it. You rolled your eyes once more before forcing yourself to get up and deal with the fact your only delivery van had broken down and you had a lot of delivers left. "Right..."

You were bent over the hood of the van trying to see what was wrong with it. You had no idea what you were looking for but you were pretty confident you could spot something not right.

"That's your problem, kid, you've got a Y/N stuck in there," Tony smirked proudly behind you with his arms folded over his chest.

You rolled your eyes smirking to yourself. "Ha, ha, funny." You sighed stepping back, wiping your brow with your hand as you did. "What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?" You asked turning to face him.

Tony began grinning at you. "Oh no, Miss Y/L/N, I think-" Tony walked towards you grabbing the rag from your hand before wiping the oil off your forehead with a smirk. "It's me who is here to help you," He whispered.

The pair of you stood looking at each other for a bit not saying anything whilst Peter looked from one to the other, waiting.

After a minute or so Peter rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. The pair of you quickly tore your eyes from one another and looked at Peter. He nudged his head in the direction of the still broken engine.

Tony cleared his throat nodding before turning to look at it. You smiled briefly before turning to Peter, noticing his shirt was no longer tucked in meaning he'd recently changed, most likely in or out of his Spider-man suit.

"Please, tell me you didn't Spider-man it to the compound?" You creased your brow. Peter gulped not saying a word, guilty written all over his face. You sighed shaking your head. "Great... so, did Spiderman and Iron Man just walk in here or-"

"Don't be stupid," Tony muttered. "I made Happy drive me."

Your eyes widened as little. "WAIT! Happy's here?" You asked Peter. He nodded slowly. "GREAT! HAPPY!" You shouted grabbing hold of Peter in the process. "Peter, get the others to help you load the car. We can still deliver wedding flowers." You beamed. You burst out the front door grinning at Happy. "Hi, Happy-"

"No." He shook his head already knowing what you were going to say. "I don't do, flowers." You pouted as you dipped your head and batted your eyelashes at him. Happy dropped his head groaning. "FIIINE! But I'm not touching them."

"I love you!" You grabbed a hold of Happy's face and covered the man in kisses. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" You quickly ran back to the shop. "PETER!"

Once you'd stuffed the car full of flowers for the wedding happening downtown you sent Happy off along with Peter and your second in charge, Tracey. After they had left and promised to call when they were there and delivering the flowers, you got the rest of the team to shut up shop and go home. You headed to the coffee shop just down the road and grabbed yourself and Tony coffee before rejoining him.

"Fuck!" You gasped coming to a stop.

Tony was now just in a vest hitting something repeatedly, covered in oil and dear God was it doing things to you. You watched how his biceps moved every time he lifted his arms and how his jaw clenched and-

"I got you a drink!" You cleared your throat, trying to rid your mind of the dirty thoughts.

Tony turned around with a small smile on his face. "Thanks." He took his from you, taking a sip and moaning at the taste. "Get things sorted?" He asked.

You nodded smiling. "Yeah, although, Happy isn't happy his car is full of pollen." You giggled a little at the thought of him grumbling the entire way.

Tony rolled his eyes. "My, car and Happy can just sit and grumble." He shook his head as he placed his drink down before going back to the engine. "I think... I found the problem." He hit something again before he leaned over and rattled something else. "The fan belt... has, come off... by the looks, you need a new one," He spoke whilst he bent over, his ass in the air.

You bit your lip nodding, not paying attention. "Sure."

"I can... get one sorted for tomorrow." He carried on. "Is that okay with you?" He asked, still bent under the bonnet, therefore still distracting you.

"Really?" You asked, not paying attention at all.

Tony glanced at you over his shoulder and began smirking when he saw you were starring at his ass. "Got ya'." He chuckled.

"Cool." You bit your lip again. The thought of what you could do with Tony if only you were naked.

"If you carry on looking at me like that, Y/N, you might just cum... again," He smirked at you.

Your eyes shot to him, wide and shocked. "What?"

Tony grinned standing up to face you. "I said... I might just have to make you cum... again," He whispered taking a step closer to you.

You went to step back but Tony grabbed a hold of your waist pulling you closer to him. "Tony, I- I can explain." You stuttered.

Tony nodded slowly. "I'm listening."

"I-" You had nothing. "Fuck-" You closed your eyes sighing deeply. "M'sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but, I just, couldn't help myself. Fuck! Everything you do fucking turns me on and-" Tony held your face in his free hand as he crashed his lips against yours in a hard kiss.

At first, you were surprised by his action but began kissing him back once your brain had caught up. You moaned against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into yours for barely even a second. Your phone began ringing loudly, echoing in the extremely quiet room, ruining the moment. You stepped back gasping, your hand covering your mouth as you stared at Tony with wide eyes.

"I'll, order that-" He quickly stepped passed you and left you stood staring after him.

Tony fucking Stark just kissed you!


	5. Chapter 5

When you weren't working you were doing some form of it for the Avengers. But some days, you have neither to do and they were the best. You hung out with your friends, relaxed, had fun and flirted with Tony.

After your 'Tony fucking Stark just kissed me' moment the two of you had kinda just got on with life. The only difference was you'd stand a little closer, leave your touches lingering a little longer, catch the other looking more than once. But neither of you said anything. You couldn't. It was wrong, right?

The sun was blaring rendering everyone 'too hot for this shit' as Sam put it on more than one occasion. The only thing to do on your free day was spending it by the pool. At first, it was just going to be you and the girls drinking cocktails and wearing floppy hats then the boys decided they were going to join you by the pool.

"How's school going, Peter? I haven't seen you doing any homework in the shop for a while," You asked the youngest Avenger as you sat down on your lounger with a fresh cocktail, sunhat neatly placed on top of your head.

Peter nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, okay I guess. I've been doing most of my homework with Ned-"

"But?"

Peter raised his eyebrow at you. "How'd you know there was a but?"

You giggled and turned to face him. "Peter, there's always a but."

"Right... But, I've been struggling with my Spanish so I'm having to do extra work at school." He frowned at the thought. He hated Spanish.

"Spanish? They still teach that?" You asked. He nodded sighing as he looked away. "¿Por qué no dijiste?" 'Why didn't you say?' You grinned at him.

"Hmm?" Peter shrugged making you laugh a little.

"Why didn't you say? I love Spanish... and French... and Italian." You grinned.

Peter beamed at you. "Wait, do you think you can help me?"

"Por supuesto que puedo, Peter." 'Of course I can, Peter.' You smiled.

Peter grinned. "I understood that thanks... Or, gracias."

Tony smiled to himself as he listened to you and Peter talk; he didn't know you could speak Spanish and beautifully as well.

"You make me sick," Rhodey announced his presence making Tony jump.

Tony looked up to him frowning. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited to. Thought I'd be relaxing by the pool with a nice cold beer in my hand but instead I find you, drooling over someone young enough to be your daughter... If she actually isn't."

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the bar with Rhodey following. "She isn't, my daughter. Don't you think I'd make sure of it before I kissed her." Tony sighed as he realized what he'd said, Rhodey gasped loudly. "Shut up." Tony shoved a bottle into his hand. "It didn't mean-"

The sound of you shrieking followed by a splash cut Tony off. Steve stood belly laughing at the side of the pool just in front of a guilty-looking Peter who was now holding your cocktail.

You gasped for air as you resurfaced, your hat now soggy. "Oh, I'm so gonna kick your ass, Rogers," You growled as you climbed out of the pool, pulling your very wet hat off. You threw it at Peter as you gave him a death glare. "And you-"

"I'm sorry." He stood and quickly made his leave along with your cocktail.

Tony stared mouth wide open as he watched you saunter over to where he and Rhodey had been watching the whole thing unfold. His eyes followed the water droplets trail down your neck and green bikini covered chest into the valley of your-

"Hey, Rhodey." You greeted your friend with a side hug and kiss to the cheek. "You okay, Tony?" You smirked as you reached out to get yourself another drink.

He nodded clearing his throat. "Fine."

"Hey, Stark, why don't we get some meat, have a BBQ and turn this thing up, into a party?" Sam grinned as he looked over.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. I can wear my new dress." You grinned as you finished your drink off looking up to Tony. "It's been a while since we all... Let loose." You gave him a wink before you made your way back to your seat, passing Steve who was stood at the poolside talking to Bucky. You grinned before you pinched a good chunk of his ass cheek making him yelp out in surprise before you pushed him into the water. "Payback, Rogers."

You stood on the balcony with your eyes closed, breathing in the cool fresh air. The music played quietly in the background as the others enjoyed themselves, talking to the filthy rich losers who followed Tony around like they were his best friends.

You sighed shaking your head; the comments from a few of the guests irritating you.

What can you do?

I forgot you were an Avenger.

Oh, the flower power one.

Captain America has a shield, you have a daisy chain.

Blah, blah, blah-

"You're not really going to listen to what they said, are you?" You jumped at the sound of Tony's voice.

You turned around with a small smile shaking your head. "No. Maybe." You shrugged.

Tony sighed as he walked up to you. "You shouldn't. I mean, what do they know. I don't see them fighting aliens in their apron." He smirked making you laugh.

Eventually, the laughter died down leaving the pair of you in a fitting silence. The pair of you looked out over the bustling city below you as you stood side by side.

"Has anyone said you look beautiful tonight?" He asked glancing round to you as he lifted his glass of scotch to his lips. You shook your head smiling softly at him as you lifted your gaze. "Well, you do look beautiful. You always look beautiful." He smiled down at you, resting his elbow on the railing as he faced you.

"Thank you, Tony." You blushed looking away from him. "I could say the same about you but-" Tony let his head fall back as he let out a deep chuckle as you grinned cheekily at him.

"You're a little minx really, aren't you?" Tony licked his bottom lip in a teasing manner.

You giggled biting your lip, suddenly feeling braver than ever before. You leaned forwards until your lips brushed Tony's ear. "I'll be anything you want, Tony," You whispered as sexily as you could. As you pulled back you let your teeth graze his earlobe before you pulled away completely.

Tony smirked as he took a step closer to you. He raised his hand and brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear gently. "I think you know what I want, Y/N."

"And what's that?" This time you took a step forwards, your feet practically on top of each other.

Before Tony could say another word the balcony door flew opened with a worried looking Rhodey on the other side, causing you and Tony to step away from each other. "The kid's being sick, man." You sighed rolling your eyes before following Tony back inside.

"Aunt May is... ugh... gonna, ugh... kill, me." Peter hung his head low in the toilet bowl.

You sat on the tub as you rubbed his back in slow circles. "Yeah, probably." You chuckled softly. You peered over into the bowl pulling a face. "Any more?" He shook his head sighing deeply. "Okay, come on buddy." You gently picked Peter up and lead him into the spare room.

As you placed Peter down on the bed you heard Tony approaching the room on the phone with May.

"I know, May." He rolled his eyes as he walked in making you giggle. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I've got the most responsible person here taking care of him... won't happen again. Right. Sorry... Bye." He sighed deeply as he hung up. "Well, that went horribly."

You giggled as you pulled the cover up to Peter's chin before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Spider-man," You whispered before taking Tony's hand as you got up. "The kid can literally pick up ten times his own wait but can't handle a couple of beers." You giggled as the pair of you walked out of the room.

Tony sighed as he closed the door slowly behind you. "I hope he has the biggest headache ever, in the morning the little turd."

You whacked his chest as you tried not to burst out laughing. "Shh..."

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around your waist. "I mean it, ruined my night." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really and how did he do that?" You grinned up at him.

"I was about to do this." As Tony leaned down your eyes instantly fell shut, waiting for the moment Tony gently pressed his lips against yours as he cupped your face in his left hand.

You moaned softly against his mouth as you snaked your arm around his neck. Your hands making their way into his hair as you opened your mouth and let Tony's tongue caress yours for a second before the sound of panic ruined the moment.

"Damn it!" Tony groaned loudly making you laugh again.

"Drama Queen."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, my, God! That's so cute." Wanda grinned at Nat.

"It's sickening," Nat answered with a smirk as she pulled her phone out. She held it up aimed at you and Tony, capturing the 'sickening' moment between the pair of you.

You and Tony had ended your night by looking after young Peter. You'd told Tony you were more than capable of looking after him on your own and he was to go back to his party but he insisted he stayed until Peter was okay. At some point in the night, the two of you had fallen asleep in one chair, you curled up in a ball on Tony's lap with his arms wrapped safely around you.

You woke suddenly as the flash went off, waking Tony also. "Ugh, what was that?" You groaned as rubbed the sleep from your eyes and you slowly began to move off Tony. Your neck, shoulders, back, arms, legs, everything hurt.

"Thor." Nat shrugged trying to hide her smirk. "So, this is where you two ran off to last night." She teased you.

"Shut up, Romanoff," Tony muttered as he stood behind you. You mumbled an agreement with him, making Nat and Wanda laugh at you. "Where's the kid?" Tony asked as he looked to the empty, freshly made bed to find no Peter.

"Left, about a half-hour ago." Wanda smiled. "Everyone is having breakfast, thought we better come get you guys."

You shook your head before gasping. "Shit! What time is it?" You turned to Tony.

He turned his hand and pushed his sleeve back to check the time on his watch. "Nine, thir-"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" You quickly began to walk out of the room with Tony and the girls following.

"Whoa! Hey, what's the matter?" Tony grabbed a hold of your hands so you'd face him and stop panicking. "Y/N?"

"I should have been at the shop over two hours ago. Tony, I've gotta get-"

"Y/N, stop. It'll be okay." He gave you a soft smile. "You go get ready and I'll send someone to open up for you, okay?"

You nodded with a smile of your own. "Thanks, Tony." You reached up and pecked his cheek before you quickly left the elevator.

Nat and Wanda both gave each other a look before looking back to Tony. "So-" Nat began, a smirk forming on her lips as Tony turned to face her. "What was all that?"

"Shut up!"

—————-

You looked up from your desk with a smile, waving Peter into your office. "Hey, didn't expect to see you today. How are you feeling?" You asked trying not to laugh. He looked terrible.

He nodded slowly. "Better. Thank you." He winced at the thought. "I, uh, came to say sorry about last night."

You shook your head with a slight chuckle. "Peter, don't apologize. We've all been there." You smiled again at him.

He nodded letting out a small sigh. "Well, nonetheless I wanted to thank you for looking after me, Y/N." He smiled as he pulled out a small bouquet of tiny purple flowers. "I know it's nothing special but, I didn't know what you liked and I asked Mr. Stark when I saw him. And he said you liked flowers that don't get recognition and these were in the shop and they looked pretty like you and-"

"Peter!" You had gotten to your feet whilst he was rambling and took the flowers from him. "Thank you." You smiled as you breathed in their scent.

"I gotta be honest, I didn't even know Mr Stark knew what flowers were," He smirked at you.

You nodded with a small laugh. "He's full of surprises." You smiled turning around. "How's May anyway?" You asked.

He sighed deeply. "Pissed."

"I bet. What were you thinking, drinking that much?" You frowned at him.

Peter sighed. "I only had two drinks of the stuff. They said I should be more than capable of handling my drink-"

"Wait, they? Stuff?" You turned back to face him. "Who are you talking about, Peter?" You frowned at him.

"Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes. They said I could probably drink the same amount as Mr. Rogers and not feel the effects because of my super strength." He smiled.

Steve nor Bucky feel the effects of booze at all. They drink Thor's Asgardian- "Hang on. By any chance what you were drinking, was it out of a silver flask?" You asked already knowing the answer. Peter nodded with a slight frown. "Kid, never, believe anything those two idiots tell you." You chuckled shaking your head.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, just don't. I'll sort them out," You smirked. "Go on, before May sends out a search party for you." You teased him making him blush slightly.

"Right." Peter nodded before pulling something out his pocket. "Oh, here, Mr Stark asked me to give you this... C'ya, Y/N." You waved your hand as you sat back in your chair, studying the long, thin package Peter had just given you. There was a small card place on top with a handwritten message inside.

You're always welcome x

You stared down at the open box, not quite believing what you were seeing. It was a very delicate looking necklace with a couple of Snowdrops hanging down.

When you were a child you weren't close to your parents or sister, especially when you became 'troublesome'. They thought there was something wrong with you because of your mutation, but you were special according to your grandparents. They cared about you, loved you, wanted you to become more. Their little nickname for you was Snowdrop because even though you were this delicate little thing, you were tough and survived anything. You always looked forward to finding the first Snowdrops of the season with your grandparents.

You remember the day Tony saw your tattoo for the first time and asked you about it.

—————–

You stood in the kitchen that morning, once again on your own with no signs of anyone showing up so you wore only a pair of pj shorts and a tank top as you swayed your hips whilst making yourself some breakfast.

"You know-" you gasped spinning round to face Tony's smug face. "-I have people to do that." he winked at you, making you blush.

"I- I'd rather cook myself. Thank you, Mr. Stark." you gulped looking away from him.

Tony nodded as he closed the gap between you, peering into your pan. "What are you cooking?"

You turned round and lifted the pan slightly. "Blueberry pancakes." you smiled. "Smell." he inhaled, his eyes landing on your arm as he did.

"Hm, blueberries, I do like them... mind if I have some?" he asked stepping over to the coffee machine. You shook your head as you tended to them. "Coffee?"

You nodded with a smile. "Black, one sugar, please."

You finished making the pancakes and served them up with a side of whipped cream whilst Tony made the both of you coffee. You sat at the kitchen island as Tony stood opposite you, the pair of you ate and drank in silence, occasionally looking at the other.

"So, what's the tattoo?" Tony asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"It's a flower." you answered, popping another mouthful of pancake in your mouth.

"What kind?" Tony asked.

"Seriously? You're a genius." you looked up to him with a slight frown. "Surely you know what a Galanthus is?" you asked.

Tony shrugged. "Nope."

"Galanthus is a small genus of about 20 species of bulbous perennial herbaceous plants in the family Amaryllidaceae. The plants have two linear leaves and a single small white drooping bell shaped flower with six petal-like tepals in two circles..." Tony shrugged again. "A Snowdrop. It's a Snowdrop."

"Those, tiny white plants. The ones that always look like they're dying?"

You sighed deeply. "They're not, dying, they're dropping. Snow-drops!"

Tony nodded with a knowing smirk. "Okay, whatever... Why, do you have it?" he asked.

You shrugged biting your lip. "My, grandparents used to call me it when I was a kid... They, were the only ones to love me despite my, hmm, mutation, you know."

Tony nodded slowly. "Snowdrop? Because you're cute and tough?"

—————–

"Mr Stark, Miss Y/L/N is requesting access to the lab." F. R. I. D. A. Y announced to Tony who was midway through testing a new feature of his suit.

"Sure. Let her in." Tony answered not looking away from his computer.

The moment you were allowed access to the lab you stormed in, a mission set in your eyes. Tony finally looked up when he heard your heels clicking across the floor.

"Y/N? What a ple-"

You grabbed a hold of Tony's AC/DC t-shirt and pulled him towards you, your lips crashing against his in a heated kiss. Tony stumbled back a little into his desk, his arms wrapping around your much smaller form, holding you close to him. You let your arms slide up and wrap around his neck as you opened your mouth and let his tongue in. The two of you moaned into each other's mouths as you held each other closer. Tony reached out with his right arm and cleared the desk before he bent down and picked you up

"We should... Wait..." Tony muttered against your mouth as he placed you on his desk.

You shook your head. "No. Done waiting. Now." you began kissing his jaw until you got to just behind his ear. "Please." you moaned against his ear.

Tony pulled back from you, his usual brown eyes were almost completely black with lust. Tony cupped your face in between his hands, pulling you into another hard kiss. "F. R. I. D. A. Y!" Tony called out before kissing you hard again. "Lock the lab. No one comes in." Tony moaned out as you trailed your lips over his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony's warm, large hands moved up from your calves to your thighs under the skirt of your dress, his fingers hooking into the red lace of your underwear. Your fingers carded through his hair, tugging at his dark locks as your tongues caressed each other. You felt Tony smirk against your lips as he pulled your red lace panties down your legs before he pulled back.

"Fuck, baby," He growled glancing down to his hands. "They're fucking sexy as hell."

You bit your lip looking down. "I thought of you when I bought them." You purred against his ear before nipping at his lobe.

Tony let out a low growl, stuffing your panties into his pocket before his hands went back to your thighs. "Lay back, baby girl." Tony grinned as he bunched your skirt up. You laid back on the table, your chest heaving as excitement filled your body. "Fuck... just look at you... beautiful," He whispered as he spread your legs wide.

"Tony," You warned him when he gave you a mischievous look.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He grinned down at you.

You growled as you grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him down so you could kiss him again, only harder. "If you want to stare at it all day, please, take a picture but hurry up and do something else as well." You sighed. Tony's eyes lit up at your words. He reached over and grabbed his phone, doing as you said and took a picture of your glistening pussy. Your eyes widened, surprised he actually did it. "Tony!"

"What? Only doing what you said, sweetheart." He winked at you before chucking his phone back onto his desk. "Now-" He licked his lips as his eyes fell back to your core. "Where was I."

Your eyes fell shut as Tony's tongue began to skillfully work your sensitive bud. He started off flicking his tongue in an up and down motion before going left to right then around in a tight circle before ending with suckling on your nub, then start the process all over again. You groaned loudly as he did, his hands gripping where your thighs joined your ass. Tony had always caught himself staring at your legs whenever you wore a short skirt that highlighted your backside.

"Fuuuuck!" Your hands tangled into Tony's hair once more as he devoured you. His tongue moved a little further down your slit until his nose was nudging your clit. "Shit!" You gasped as Tony sunk his tongue inside you.

"Hmm, delicious." Tony hummed against you.

Tony had dreamed about this day for as long as he could remember. Even more since that day, he caught you touching yourself to the thought of him. He'd wondered what you tasted like, what sounds you'd make, how your body would feel under his hands as he ruined you with just his tongue and lips.

"Ohh, oh GOD!" Your hand left Tony's hair and ran over your forehead, pushing your hair from your forehead that was beginning to sweat. Tony's hands held you in place, pulling you closer. "Shit! To-Tony, I'm- oh, fuck-" Your chest heaved as you tried to speak, your pending orgasm almost ready to break. "Ohmygod!"

Tingles ran through your whole body as Tony suddenly grazed his teeth over your clit giving it a light nip before sucking your sensitive bundle in between his lips, flicking his tongue over it at the same time.

"FUCK! YES!" You screamed out as your orgasm hit you hard. Tony didn't stop lapping at your pussy until it became too much and you had to practically pull him off you. "TONY! Please, it's, too much." You squealed, dropping your legs off the desk.

Tony pulled back grinning, his chin glistening with your juices. "Fuck!" He licked his bottom lip as he ran his hand down his chin. "Sorry, princess, you just taste so fucking good." He winked.

You sat up grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulled him towards you, crashing your lips against his. Tony moaned gripping hold of your waist as he licked your lips, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You snaked your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his tongue, it turns you on even more.

"Please-" You begged as you pulled away from him. "Make me yours."

Tony nodded as he reached around your back and unzipped your dress before pushing it down your shoulders and up over your head. "God, your so beautiful." He praised you as he through the garment over his shoulder somewhere.

You grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, it joined the clothing already scattered around the lab. Tony began kissing your neck as he unhooked your bra and soon it followed your dress, leaving you bare to him. You quickly unbuckled his belt then the button and fly to his jeans, pushing them down as far as you could until Tony took over.

"Fuck!" You moaned taking hold of Tony in your hand. His eyes fell shut as you began to slowly stroke him, a soft gasp leaving his lips. You licked your lips as your eyes lingered on his hard, throbbing cock.

"You like it, baby?" You nodded biting your lip. "You want it? You want my cock?"

"God, yes!"

You reached forwards pulling Tony back towards you, wrapping your legs around his waist as you crashed your lips against each other again. Tony leaned forwards, pushing you back so your back was laying flat on the cold surface. Tony moved his lips down your throat, nipping and licking your skin as he hands kneaded your breasts, pinching your nipples and rolling them in between your thumbs and index fingers.

"Fuck!" You moaned.

"Gorgeous... mine... all, mine." Tony kissed and nipped your breasts.

"Tony, please!" You begged.

He stood up straight, sliding his hands down over your stomach until they came to your thighs, pushing your legs open again. "Fuck... gonna fill you so good, baby." Tony moaned as he brushed the tip of his cock through your folds, slicking his cock up before pushing slowly into you. "OH, FUCK!" Tony groaned as his cock slipped all the way inside you.

"Shit! Yes!" Your eyes rolled backward as Tony's cock stretched your walls.

Tony reached down to your ankles and wrapped your legs around his waist before he slowly pulled his hips backward, emptying you of his cock. You bit your lip as you felt his hands slide back down your thighs, squeezing them firmly as he began to push back inside you. Your nails dug into the globes of his ass as he moved in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fuck, Tony, move faster, please." You moaned, tightening your legs around his waist.

Tony growled and began snapping his hips back and forth faster. "Fuck! So good!" He kissed your neck.

You tangled your fingers into his hair, tugging roughly as he fucked you hard and fast, your tits bouncing from the force. "Yes! There-" You cried out. "Yes!"

"Fuck! So good-" Tony could feel your pussy squeezing his cock. He knew you were close and so was he. He moved his hand down and began rubbing fast circles over your clit. "Cum, baby. Fucking, cum all over my cock!"

"Oh, fuck, yes!" You screamed out as your orgasm took your breath away, curled your toes, filled your eyes with tears. "Fuck!"

Tony growled and quickly pulled out of you, fisting his cock a few times before cuming all over your stomach and thighs. "Shit!" Tony collapsed over you, pushing himself up so he didn't squash you completely. "Oh, fuck-" Tony let out a breathy chuckle.

You giggled as you reached up, brushing his hair back from his face. "Wow!" You smiled softly. "Never done that before."

Tony raised his eyebrow as he too brushed your hair back from your forehead. "What? Sex?"

You shook your head giggling. "No. Sex on a desk, silly. Kinda always been a fantasy of mine." You bit your lip.

Tony grinned before pressing his lips to yours. "Really?"

You nodded. "Yeah, but, I guess that had something to do with my hot professor in college," You smirked up at him, giggling when he rolled his eyes at you. "But you're much hotter." You winked at him making him grin even more.

"I'm glad to hear it." He stood up, scowling at the pain he got in his back.

"You okay, old man?" You giggled as you sat up, slipping off the desk with no fuss.

Tony sighed nodding. "Fine." The pair of you began to redress yourselves, stealing a kiss here and there.

"So, not to sound like a clingy little girl or anything but, what happens now?" You asked as looked around for your panties.

Tony smiled as he pushed them further into his pocket. "Well, what do you want to happen?" He asked sitting in his chair.

You shrugged biting your lip. "Well... I definitely, want to do that again," You smirked up at him. Tony chuckled agreeing with you. "But, I don't want it to just, be that. Ya' know?"

Tony nodded slowly, his gaze falling to the floor. "Y/N, I don't-"

"Boss, Mr. Rhodes, and Captain Rogers are requesting access to the lab. It's urgent." F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted.

Tony sighed. "Okay."

"Wait, what were you-"

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he and Rhodey walked into the lab.

"Oh, hmm, planning something with Tony. All done now. I'll see you guys later." You quickly left, glancing over your shoulder at Tony who seemed to forget you were just there. Well, fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony hadn't been listening to a word either Rhodey or Steve had spoken to him. He sat there with his hand in his pocket, clutching to your still soaked panties. God, if either of them found out what had just happened in there he wouldn't hear the end of it. It'd be all 'she's too young, Tony' and 'are you out of your damn mind'. He knew you were too young, God knows he knew but he just couldn't stop feeling what he did.

From the moment he burst into that interrogation room and saw you sat there for the first time, the air was knocked out of his lungs and he knew he was in trouble. Plus, you didn't help things being so damn beautiful and smart. Then there were the whole reciprocating his feelings too, what were you doing to him.

Tony sighed deeply as he fell forwards in his seat and smacked his forehead onto his desk. Well, fuck!

Steve and Rhodey looked at each other before turning their attention back to Tony.

"Hmm, Tony, you good?" Steve asked, genuinely concerned for his friend's sudden strange behavior.

"Fine," He grumbled.

Rhodey raised his eyebrow noticing a couple of red patches on Tony's neck under his collar, then he noticed his hair wasn't in its usual style and his t-shirt was on inside out.

He sighed deeply shaking his head. "Tell me, you didn't?"

Tony sat up sighing deeply. "What?"

"You know what I mean." Rhodey frowned stepping closer to Tony. "Why was the door locked?" Rhodey asked being met with silence from Tony. "You said you wouldn't, Tony."

Tony scoffed dramatically as he stood to his feet. "I didn't say I wouldn't, okay," He smirked a little as he turned around at the thought of what had happened moments earlier between the two of you.

"What? You wouldn't do what? Someone, tell me what's going on." Steve snapped at the pair of them, drawing their attention. "Now!"

Rhodey and Tony gave each other a quick look before Rhodey turned to Steve. "I, don't think you want to know, Cap. Trust me." He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Please, just let me handle this, Steve," Rhodey begged.

"Handle it? God, you're making it sound like I'm your kid that you just caught having it off with some girl." Tony laughed, his head falling back as he did.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you behave like you bloody are. I mean, c'mon man, she's just a kid."

"She's practically in her thirties!" Tony snapped.

"Half your age!"

"ENOUGH!" Steve stood in between the two men, pushing Tony back. "Now, tell me what the hell is going on?"

\----------

You sat in the kitchen with a single light illuminating the space at three in the morning unable to sleep. You'd ended up going straight to bed as soon as you'd returned work after in hopes of sleeping your heartache away after being rejected by Tony. You'd wanted to talk to him after being interrupted by Steve and Rhodey but he'd just dismissed you with the excuse of being far too busy for small talk. The thoughts of what had happened between you and Tony were running over and over in your head.

Tears trickled down your face as you watched the roses in front of you slowly wilt as your heart broke. You were an idiot to think anything could happen, to let yourself be drawn in and used, to fall in love with a man that was incapable of it.

"Why are you letting them die?" Tony stood in the doorway looking at you with a sad expression.

You rolled your eyes turning your back on him, grabbing ahold of the vase as you stood up. "Everything has to come to an end, Tony." You dropped the flowers into the trash before turning and putting the vase in the sink.

"But, you usually do that hand thing and bring them back to their best." Tony walked into the kitchen towards you.

You shrugged walking to the other side of the room to where the teas were kept. Maybe if you made yourself a herbal tea it would help send you asleep.

"I like it when you do that." He tried again, still being met with silence from you. He sighed as he placed his hands on the countertop next to the sink staring at the empty vase. "Please, talk to me-"

"Oh, so you're ready to talk to me now." You scoffed.

"Y/N, please, you're making me sound lik-"

"You don't care?" You cut Tony off as you spun around and stormed towards him, closing the gap between you. "To me, that's what it seems like. You couldn't get rid of me quick enough after you fucked me, then you just dismissed me like I was nothing when I came to talk to you and you still expect me to be all friendly with you. I'm sorry but that's not how it works. If it was just fucking then just tell me now. I'm a big girl, I don't need the fake bullshit from you, Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed deeply. You couldn't be sure but you thought you could see tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, honest. I wanted to talk to you, just, not whilst everyone was watching us..." Tony ran his hand down his face as he let out a loud groan. "Rhodey, worked out what had happened and we ended up arguing over you and then I had to tell Steve who went bat shit crazy and tried to kill me-" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "-and of course F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted the others of the situation, so then they all found out and everyone began screaming at me for being selfish and taking advantage of you because 'you're just a kid' and 'you're too young for me' and–fuck! They think I'm just gonna use you, but I'm not. I know you're young but God, you're so beautiful and smart and funny... And you, for some damn reason actually like me and don't take any of my shit and it turns me on so much and FUCK! I love you, so, fucking mu-"

He what?

"You what?"

The once wilting flowers suddenly burst out the top of the bin looking more alive than ever, startling the pair of you.

Tony pointed at the trash slightly scared by their sudden appearance. "Why the hell did that happen?"

You shook your head slowly. "I'm surprised. Shocked?" You looked back at him. "Did you, did you really mean-"

Tony nodded, reaching out to brush a strand of your hair back. "Yes. All I could think about since that night we kissed was the way you felt in my arms and how I wished it was just the two of us... then I saw that necklace and I smiled thinking about you... Then you came to me today and-" He stepped closer. "I love you, Y/N."

Tears slowly fell from your eyes as the flowers grew even more at his words. "Tony-" You gulped shaking your head. "-promise you're not just saying it to make me feel better. I might be young but I can still handle rejection."

Tony gave you a gentle smile as he cupped your face. "I, love, you," He whispered leaning in slowly, smirking as he did. "I've said like four times, you gonna say it or what?"

You began laughing as you nodded. "I love you, too... old man."

"Less of the old." he winked before pressing his lips against yours in gently, loving kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

You stood in the backroom of your shop with your back to the door as you fiddled with some flowers. The past few days were playing over and over in your head as you did. Not a lot had changed since you and Tony had confessed your feelings for one another.

The morning after you had gotten up early to talk to Steve about what had transpired between you and Tony, so you asked Steve if you could join him on his morning run and he was more than happy to have you join him.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Y/N?" Steve asked from where he sat next to you on the grass as you leaned against the tree.

Since Steve re-joined the Avengers after everything, you had grown a friendship different from the others. You fought by his side, no questions asked that day and he's been grateful ever since. He lost Bucky and Sam and you didn't know if you'd lost Tony or Peter. The pair of you held hands in silence, your hearts breaking at the 'what if's'.

You let out a soft chuckle nodding. "To have the man I love, love me? Yes," You smirked at him a little.

He shook his head, sighing. "When you say it like that it sounds stupid."

You let out a louder laugh nodding. "Because it is, Steve. Why is it so hard for you to understand? We love each other."

He shook his head sighing once more. "I just– I don't want him to hurt-"

"He won't." You placed your hand on Steve's as you shook your head. "Steve, since day one, Tony's had my best interests at heart... In his own, Stark, way." You smiled again. "He won't hurt me... You'll kick his ass." You joked nudging Steve with your shoulder, making him laugh and agree he'd do more than that if Tony ever hurt you.

"Aren't you done yet?"

You jumped at the sound of Tony's voice behind you, causing you to knock some flowers over. "Damn it, Tony. You scared the crap outta' me."

"Sorry." He held his hands up in defense before he bent down to pick the delicate flowers up for you. "I didn't mean to. In my defense, you said you'd be done by now."

You creased your brow as you turned to look at him. "That's your defense for scaring me?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, it is. If you'd have finished when you said you were going to, I wouldn't have had to come looking for you and therefore scare you," He smirked at you after arguing his point.

You rolled your eyes shaking your head as you turned back to your flowers. "I do apologize, Mr. Stark but unlike you, I have some real, work to do," You smirked a little as you started toying with the flowers.

"Excuse me? Real work? All you have to do is flick your hand and poof, done. Me, I have to use my head-"

"You mean, get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to do all the work." Your smile grew even more as you felt Tony move closer to you.

"Don't be naughty, Miss Y/L/N, we haven't got time for it." His warm breath tickled the side of your neck making you shiver. "Now, let's go." He took your hands in his, pulling you away from your work.

"Tony-" You whined as he leads you away. "I haven't finished." You tried to pull back from him but Tony wasn't having it. He turned the pair of you around so he was behind you, his chest flush with your back as he pushed you forwards. "Tony!" You couldn't help the little giggle that left you as Tony held you close to him.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Come on, we have a party to get to. You're already half an hour late. By the time you're finished getting ready, the damn thing will be over." He muttered the last part so you couldn't hear him but you did.

You gasped spinning round to face him. "And what does that mean?" You scowled at him.

He held his hands up in front of him, a grin breaking out on his face. "I'm just saying, it takes you forever, to do your hair-"

"Oh, please! We both know that you're the one who spends too much time on his appearance," You smirked turning away from him, heading towards your office.

Tony followed behind you. "And what does that mean? I spend as much time on the way I look like any other man."

You through your head back laughing as you entered your office. "Right, I've seen the grey hairs, old man."

Tony scoffed folding his arms over his chest. "There are no, grey hairs up here, baby girl." He pointed towards his head.

"I didn't mean up there." You teased, smirking at him over your shoulder.

Tony faked shock before grinning at you. "Alright, madam. Hurry up!" He smacked your bum as if that would get you to hurry along.

You were getting ready to head to work this morning when F.R.I.D.A.Y had informed you that Tony had requested your presence in an urgent meeting. When you arrived at the living area, everyone was sat on the sofas and other surfaces waiting for you; immediately bad thoughts began running through your mind. Your worrying so much you hadn't noticed the smirk Tony was wearing as he walked closer to you.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" You asked.

He nodded taking your hand in his. "Perfect." He winked. "I just wanted to let everyone know, we're having a party tonight, nothing fancy, thought we needed an excuse to relax and what a better one than the start of something new."

Everyone looked around the room to each other confused by Tony's words.

"What's new?" Natasha asked.

"Oh-" Tony clicked his fingers as he nodded. "Right, you guys don't know..." Tony turned to look at you with a smirk. "We had sex on the sofa this morning."

It was safe to say Tony was in the bad books, well, you pretended you'd put him there but in actual fact, you found the whole situation quite amusing (after the initial shock anyway). You don't know why it was a surprise to you how Tony had decided to announce your relationship to the team. Of course, there were some inappropriate comments from everyone and Rhodey yelling at Tony (again) but everyone seemed to be happy for you, even if Clint and Sam pulled a few faces of disgust, jokingly of course.

You gently ran your fingertips over the surface of the bar as you waited patiently for your drink. Everyone was enjoying themselves; Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor, and Clint were playing pool and stood together cracking jokes and drinking beer. Nat was sat with Bruce talking on the sofa. Wanda was making Vision dance whilst Quill was making Gamora dance. Young Peter Parker was talking someone's ear off whilst the others were doing God knows what.

"Have I told you, you look absolutely ravishing tonight?" Tony's warm breath tickled the back of your neck as his right hand slipped across your stomach, pulling you closer to him so your back was flush to his chest.

You bit back your giggle as you turned to look at him over your shoulder. "Yes, you have."

"Just checking because, baby, fuck, you're blowing my mind." Tony stood behind you, his lips grazing the warm skin of your neck.

You giggled as you spun around in front of him until you were looking up at him. "Why did you want a party, Tony?" You asked as you placed your hands on his chest, looking up into his big, brown eyes.

"I told you, we all needed to relax-" You tilted your head to the side as you gave him a knowing look. That wasn't the reason at all. He sighed lowering his gaze for a second. "I forget you know when I'm talking BS." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you tighter. "I wanted to show you off. Show everyone that you make me happy and, I love you. I'm not afraid to tell everyone how you make me feel." He smiled softly at you, his left hand moving up to brush some of your hair back from your face.

You bit your lip blushing. "You're quite sweet sometimes, aren't you?" You smiled at him as your fingers toyed with the hair at the back of his head.

Tony let out a soft laugh, nodding. "I'm sweet on you, baby." He winked making you burst out laughing.

"That was awful!" You giggled, hiding your face against his chest. Tony chuckled before pressing a chaste of kisses to the top of your head. "I love you," You whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

Tony smiled into the kiss, his hands moving round to hold your waist as he stepped you closer to the bar so you were trapped. Slowly the kiss grew heavier and deeper. Tongues and teeth bumped into each other as hands squeezed and tugged.

You were the first to pull back, blushing as you did. "Am I a horrible girlfriend for thinking it's weird how we can do that in front of everyone?"

Tony chuckled shaking his head. "You're the worst." He teased with a wink making you blush even more. "C'mon, let's go dance," He spoke as he took a step back holding your hand. You nodded grinning at him, excited to finally bust some moves. You were a sucker for a good boogie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part to Young and Sweet. I thought this was a nice little ending for the short series. Hope you enjoy and if you'd like something writing just ask.

Tony stared at the gold band on his ring finger; regret and guilt filling his heart as he thought about you. Three years ago the pair of you tied the knot on a remote little beach with your friends and family. Sure you'd only been together a couple of years and you were young but the pair of you knew it was the real deal. He loved you with his whole heart and he knew you loved him too, you wouldn't put up with bullshit if you didn't.

How could he be so stupid, to do something like this?

"Hey, baby." You greeted him as you walked into his office. Your two-year-old son, Howard or Howie as you called him, sat on your hip, babbling away as he pulled at your necklace (the one Tony had given you).

Tony quickly sat up in his chair and tried to smile as he looked at you. "Hey... hmm, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

You smiled as you handed him your son before pecking his lips. "Can't we come to see our number one guy?" You asked.

He nodded, smiling as Howie began giggling. "Of course you can." He sighed a little as he sat down again.

You silently looked at Tony, reading the way he was holding himself and how he seemed stressed even though you knew he had nothing to be stressed about. When the public found out about your relationship with Tony it became difficult for you to work in your little shop so, with Tony's help, you hired more people to run the shop and became Tony's PA until you became pregnant. For now, you were being a stay at home mom whilst doing what you could as an Avenger.

"What's wrong?" You asked your husband.

Tony looked up with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "What, what do you mean?"

"Tony... don't lie to me, we've been married for years and known each other longer... I know you. I can tell when there's something wrong or when you're hiding something from me, so, spill." You smiled smugly at him.

Tony sighed as he sank back in his chair. Howie sat on his knee happily picking at the paper on his desk. The last thing he ever wanted was to break your heart and his stupid actions were going to do just that.

"Y/N, I have to tell you something that, I'm not proud of," He spoke quietly, ashamed of the words that were going to leave his mouth.

You gulped, nodding slowly. "Okay." He couldn't possibly mean what you were thinking, he was a changed man, right?

Tony took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before saying. "Ilostmyweddingring."

You stared at him for a moment before speaking. "What did you say?"

"I lost, my... wedding, ring."

You let out a big sigh before shaking your head. "No, you didn't."

Tony nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. This, isn't my wedding ring." He pulled a face as he spoke, holding his left hand up which Howie was playing with, talking to himself as he did.

"I know because this is," You said as you held the ring up that you had safely in your pocket.

Tony raised his eyebrow as he leaned forwards with his hand out for the ring. You gently placed it in his hand smiling softly as you watched him eye the gold band, no doubt reading the inscription 'I love you, old man.'.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the bathroom sink?" You smirked. "Covered in paint... from finger painting yesterday." You grinned as you glanced at your son. He loved himself yesterday getting all messy with his father in the lab, giggling and splashing paint everywhere.

Tony sighed with relief. "Thank God!" He smiled as he stood up and walked round to you, handing Howie back to you before he took the meaningless ring off and put his ring back on. "I thought you were going to kill me." He sighed dramatically as he wrapped his arms around you and Howie.

"I thought you were going to say you'd slept with someone else, idiot. You really scared me." You laughed a little as you hugged him. "Why did you get another one?" You asked as you looked up to him.

"I thought I could just, pretend everything was fine but... I couldn't. It didn't feel the same knowing it wasn't the one you put on." He smiled softly at you. "I love you." He smiled before pressing a kiss to your forehead. He turned to look at Howie also smiling at him. "Aaaaaand, I love you, too, cheeky monkey." Tony blew raspberries on Howie's cheek making the little boy squeal and giggle.

You loved being Tony's wife and having your little family, you wouldn't change it for the world, well, maybe add to it.

\--------------------

You stood in your silk nightgown in the en-suite as you waited for Tony to finish putting Howie to sleep. You loved how having a kid had changed Tony as a person, not that there was anything wrong with the man he was when you first fell in love with him. Having a son made him happier, made him smarter, calmer, more loving and wiser. He seemed complete almost, like being a father was the one thing that was missing from Tony Stark's life. At first, he was worried that he wouldn't be a good father or that his relationship with his own son would be like the one he had with his father but you reassured him he would be a great father, and he was.

"I swear that kid gets more hyper the closer it gets to bedtime." Tony huffed as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

You smiled softly as you listened to Tony move around your shared bedroom. "He's like that from the moment he wakes." You giggled. Your son was like a hurricane from the moment his little eyes opened to the moment you put him to bed.

Tony laughed as he pulled his shirt off to put in the hamper before he grabbed a towel on his way into the bathroom. "What do you think he'll be like if he has your-" Tony stopped talking when he saw the white stick in your hand and the panic on your face. "What's, that?" He nodded to your hand.

You chewed on your bottom lip as you tried to hide the stick behind your back. "Nooooothing."

Tony tilted his head to the side as he tutted. "Really? Howie has the same face when he's stealing cookies," He smirked as he walked towards you and reached around your back. He took the stick from your hand and smiled gently as he looked at it. "Are you, pregnant?" He asked.

You shrugged glancing from the pregnancy test to the timer on your phone that had thirty seconds left. "Not sure, maybe." You bit your bottom lip. "How, would you feel, you know, if I was?" You asked looking up to him.

Tony sighed softly as he placed the pregnancy test on the counter before looking up to you. "Surprised... but pleased, happy... Excited." He grinned. "You?"

You nodded slowly as you stepped forwards slipping your arms around his waist before smiling softly up at him. "Really, excited."

You smiled up at Tony before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, giggling into his mouth as he trailed his fingers up your sides. Tony chuckled before cradling the back of your head in his hand as he pulled you closer, slipping his tongue into your mouth and deepening the kiss.

The alarm went off alerting you it was time to look. Tony took your hand before pressing a small kiss to the back of it. "Ready?" He smiled lovingly at you.

You nodded taking a deep breath. "Yes!" You bit your lip as you squeezed a hold of his bicep.

Negative.

"Well... it was a nice thought." Tony sighed dropping the test back onto the side. He turned to look at you with a sad smile. "You okay?" He asked before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

You nodded sighing deeply. "It would have been nice if it was positive."

You grabbed the test and chucked it into the bin before wandering off into the bedroom. Tony nodded slowly as he looked at the bin thinking about how he felt when he found out you were expecting Howie. God, he was terrified but then he was so happy, he cried and you cried and laughed and then he showed you how much he loved you.

"Then let's make it positive." Tony clapped his hands together enthusiastically as he turned around and followed you into the bedroom.

You shook your head glancing at him over your shoulder as you sat on your side of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's try for a baby." He smiled as he crawled across the bed to you, placing his hands onto your hips from behind, smiling into your neck.

"Really? Like, really try?" You raised your eyebrow at him.

He nodded kissing just behind your ear, grinning when he heard you moan a little. "Like, really try, right, now," He smirked, kissing your neck again. "Like, right, now." He grinned before picking you up and making you burst out laughing.

"Tony put me down!"

Tony dropped you onto the bed with a deep chuckle, wrapping his arms around you before dropping a line of kisses across your face. "What you say, baby? We make one?" He winked teasingly.

You nodded grinning. "Let's make a baby."


End file.
